Dance With Me
by SpaceIsTheLimit
Summary: Itachi's romantic side gets a new reveal when Valentines Day rolls around. Part twelve of the ItaIzu Not Very Refined Series.


Izumi was pretty much fine with this. Just to be in each others embrace. Itachi shirtless, as usual. Her only in a tank top and underwear. Tracing her finger along his chest, fascinated by his tattoo, and defined muscles. Itachi's eyes were closed, his cheeks were puffed, meaning he was hungry. She did tell him to go eat, but he replied by saying he didn't want to leave her. She wasn't very hungry. She was more sleepy, but she was at that point were she was so tired she wasn't anymore. Itachi had his hand on her waist, and while he did try to initiate something, they both proved they weren't in the mood by only kissing here and there and playing with each others hair. Which she could still do, even if Itachi cut his. She found it unfair that he would be dramatic when she brought up the idea of cutting her hair, but he was so open to cutting his. She smiled, she loves him like that anyway. She loves any version of Itachi really. Especially in a suit, he looks cool. With his hair slicked back too. She figured Itachi fell asleep, but heard him whisper her name. She didn't reply, he already knew she was awake.

"What are you thinking?" He whispered after her name. Izumi hummed.

"A lot of things but mainly you," Itachi pouted, "I'm just kidding. Only you. I never even think about food anymore, you're my diet."

"I better be, I'm a healthy diet." Izumi looked up and kissed his chin. She'd take a small portion a day. It dawned on her that Itachi's quips were always so intrusive when he was wide awake. He'd be overse when he wanted to be, and when he wasn't he was just lazy and planted kisses everywhere. Perhaps she was getting better at this reading people thing. Maybe a therapist? Nah, she would quit the next day, it was selfish of her, but sometimes she preferred to be listened to then to listen. Itachi always indulged her with that factor of hers.

Her mind kept wandering. Wandering to random things. "Were you addicted?" Izumi drawled out. Random things like that.

Itachi knew what she meant, but pretended like he didn't, "I never stopped being addicted to you Izumi, don't go soft."

Izumi poked his chest, "You know what I meant." She glanced sideways, "Were you addicted to the nicotine?"

Itachi opened his eyes, "Not really, no." He took a deep breath, "I can still breath so I don't have tar clogging my lungs yet. It will take more than that."

Izumi coiled her legs around his own, "How much?"

"A pack in three weeks."

Izumi smiled, "That's good," She reevaluated herself, "Well, not good, but better than I thought." Itachi made circles in her back.

"What'd you think?"

"I thought...a day."

"You made me want to stop." Itachi sighed. "I don't know...8 years ago I would've never thought I'd smoke. But, Anko came along, and everything happened so fast. Eventually though she was gone, and I didn't know what to do. Just losing your virginity and having the person leave cold turkey, you're stuck with yourself. I ended up going to bars more than I would've thought I would. And it was just offered to me. It wasn't anything new so I always accepted. It used to be way worse, a pack a week."

Izumi laid her hand on his chest. It only worried her so much. Before she thought she was making Itachi hold back, but she was sure now that she was helping, if only a little bit. Even if Itachi wasn't addicted, eight years is a long time. "You met her when you were 18..."

"Mm. Shisui prompted me back then to get laid, I wasn't sure I wanted to, even if I _wanted_ to. I'm the first Uchiha to have sex when it's legal."

Izumi widened her eyes. "What about Obito?"

"16. Back of someone's truck. He was drunk." So all Uchiha had things to prove. The spotlight really can hurt a person. Most people would say what did they sign up for, that's the part of Itachi Izumi admired though. He wasn't a quitter. But she was glad he quit something, something he had to, and because of her too. An impact helped. "Izuna when he was 17, off by a year. In France, on a vacation." Izumi wasn't expecting that one really. "And Sasuke..." Itachi scrunched up his nose. "14."

"Are you serious!?" Izumi shot up. That one surprised her. She knew Sasuke always joked about being a wild sex machine, but she never knew he started the game so quickly.

Itachi looked off. Izumi softened her look. "I'm sorry. That was inconsiderate of me." As the older brother, it was probably hard to realise the fact that you're younger brother not only lost his virginity before you, but also had to go through the emotional impact at such a young age.

"I was 19, and college was on my mind. I was still pretty messed up from Anko, so I didn't even notice how off he was. He was seriously distant and was sensitive every time someone so much as tapped him." Itachi brought his hand up to Izumi's cheek. Brushing it with his thumb. "She was an 18 year old girl. Only looking for a good time. Sasuke stayed after school, to catch up on his studies. The girl was there as well and prompted him to follow her to her car. Sasuke said it vaguely, but said 'I don't even know what we did, but we did it and I can't take it back'. He was in tears. That's not how he wanted it to happen." Even if he _wanted to._

Izumi couldn't imagine a vulnerable Sasuke. A younger vulnerable Sasuke.

"I feel like such a fucked up brother." Izumi kissed his nose. Sasuke was probably confused as to what was happening with his body back then. Just looking at a woman made him rile up.

"You're not, Sasuke wouldn't ask for anyone else." Itachi gave her a weak smile, "You don't have to tell me more."

"But I wanted to tell you." He closed his eyes, they were getting heavy. "I want you to know."

Izumi laid her head on his chest. "He stayed like that for a while, he begged me not to tell our parents, but I did anyway. He was angry at me at first, but when everyone was there to console him, he was better."

Izumi made a mental note to not respond to Sasuke's remarks that week. She felt bad, she wouldn't want him to know it. He obviously doesn't like to let people see him vulnerable or weaker than he actually is. Before then Izumi never thought that a boy could go through that.

"It makes me happier to know that you wanted to make my first time as special as possible."

"Yeah. It could never be as special as you though."

"You're a sap."

"You love this sap."

"Do I? Maybe I need a reminder of why I love you."

"Now that I can do." Itachi lazily lifted her chin and gave her a small kiss, she responded immediately, draping her arms around his neck. Itachi propped himself up and shifted so that Izumi was next to him. Her leg went around him, over to his back. God, was she flexible. Itachi bit down on her lip, earning a whimper from her. He felt her eyes lids flutter against him. His hand moved to the waistband of her underwear. Teasing her by gently tugging the fabric.

Itachi trailed the kiss to her jawline, letting her voice how she felt. She held onto his hair, while he slid one naughty finger into her underwear. Letting his ring finger hover over her entrance, the outback entrance. Izumi moved backwards, trying to let him press in. Itachi, being a tease, rubbed slowly while playing with her chest with his mouth and other hand through her tank top. Her having no bra made it easier.

Izumi was getting aroused, Itachi's wicked grin played across his face, "You're already wet."

Izumi puffed out her cheeks, "S-Says you, you're poking my thigh." Without warning, Itachi slid his finger in her. She let out a sharp breath, "Ah, it's too dry." Itachi knew this, but didn't pull out. Instead, scissoring her, and poking inside of her. Prodding, making her bite her lip. "Itachi, it's..."

"On a scale from 1 to 10, how would you rate your pain?"

"Don't quote Big Hero 6 to me." Izumi groaned, "It hurts, but I..." Itachi smirked.

"You what?" Izumi stayed quiet, feeling too embarrassed to say it out loud. Itachi stopped, making her grip his shoulders and look back, to see what the problem was. There wasn't one, she saw Itachi's smirk and furrowed her brows.

"Why'd you stop?"

"On a scale from-"

 _"Itachi."_

"Tell me if it hurts or not."

"I did."

"What was the but?" Izumi reddened and put her head on his chest. She muttered something that Itachi didn't quite catch. Well he did, but he thoroughly enjoyed torturing her during times like these. "Sorry, what was that?"

"I like it." Izumi rose her voice. A bit of a masochist are we? Itachi grinned and continued, she hissed again, it wasn't like there was blood. But the dry feeling made her tingle, and she couldn't explain why but it did. She'd squirm under his touch, she knew that just made him feel in control and a sick part of him liked that. But a good type of in control, so she was fine with it. Itachi pulled out soon enough, she didn't say no, because she already knew what he waa going to do.

"Which way?"

"Front." Izumi responded immediately. Itachi widened his eyes.

"Really? I thought that you..." Itachi brushed it off with a smile. Pulling down his own pants, Izumi wouldn't say she was surprised to see he was going commando, she figured he always did that before they were together. And now he's just getting acquainted to doing that when she's around. "Where'd you put it from last time?" Itachi moved a strand of hair out of her face, looking over at the nightstand.

"Bottom drawer." Izumi was getting impatient, but that's another thing Itachi liked to see, so she tried to hide her impatience. Itachi pulled it out and lubed himself up. He looked at her face to see her reaction to him entering without a condom. She didn't seem displeased, she was taking birth control after all. He moved inside her slowly. Izumi gripped the bedsheets below her. As usual, she was too shy to let out any noise she'd make. Itachi would fix that though. Readjusting himself, to find that special spot. Izumi whimpered, closing her eyes tightly. Itachi's smirk played across his face. He was going tantalizingly slow. "G-go faster..."

"Of course, your highness." Itachi muttured, moving faster. Itachi lifted her legs to rest on his shoulders. Making her moans get louder, Itachi not being able to conceal his groan. Itachi wasn't very close, but he looked down to see Izumi already reached her limit, "That was quick." He teased. Izumi covered her face in embarrassment. Itachi kissed her forehead and pulled out. She peeked through her finger.

"But you haven't-"

"It doesn't matter. I'm sure that was a good enough reminder." Izumi covered her face again. Really, she needs to stop poking him. She doesn't know why she thinks he won't do what he says he will do because he does it anyway. He was too much for her to handle sometimes. Her cheeks might explode one day. Perks of being with an Uchiha. For a regular girl. But for her, it was just an added bonus when you're in love with said Uchiha.

Itachi fell back next to her. His eyes closed once more. Izumi removed her hands from her face and turned to face him. Resting her head on his chest again. Her favorite pillow was no doubt him. She wondered how his nights were before she came around. Then again, she wouldn't like to think about who was in his bed before it was a designated spot for her to sleep. But, before he went to Australia, did he even sleep. How did he even know she went to Australia? She was sure she never told him about where she was going. He expected her to either live where Mark used to or turn herself in with him. "How did you know I went to Australia?"

Itachi looked down at her. "It's a bit too late to ask that question now, isn't it?" Izumi shrugged. "Sasuke told me about how you showed up at his house to talk to Sakura. He said that you were saying you were thinking about going home. And since I remembered you saying home for you was Australia, that's where I went to look for starters. Even if you weren't there, I would've went to Japan next." Izumi couldn't contain her smile, not that she wanted to anyway. He would've searched high and low. "Though, the airport is where I checked before I left America like a crazy person."

Izumi giggled. "Did you go to your senior prom?"

"When I think you have no more questions, you never cease to amaze me." Itachi twirled her finger around his index finger. "I did...I wish I hadn't. It sucked."

"Mm. I never experienced a prom." Itachi opened his eyes. That just gave him an idea.

"I'll...be right back." Izumi didn't even have time to ask him where he was going before he was gone. She sighed, she should really expect the unexpected with him, but she never does. What idea did that give him? He had his idea face on.

* * *

Izumi was still wondering what Itachi went to go do the previous night. Because since then, he'd been leaving mysteriously to go and do something. Always saying he'd be right back and coming back about thirty minutes later. She fell asleep before he could get back the previous night. And she woke up to see he'd already left for work. Maybe her telling him she never went to prom before was some sort of reminder that he had something to work on. Either way, she was still confused. She was at Sasuke's place now, she found herself there more than often now actually. She only came because Sakura said she was bored, and Sasuke and her couldn't have sex because she thought waiting until Valentines Day would make it special. Sasuke didn't agree and he was cranky as hell. Izumi seemed to be watching his movements more frequently.

She didn't want him to know something was wrong or that she knew what she did. "So, why are you still here?" Sasuke muttured, walking into the kitchen and grabbing an apple from the fruit bowl on the counter. Izumi stayed silent. Sasuke turned to look at her, raising a brow. He narrowed his eyes, "Nothing?" She still stayed silent. Sasuke sighed. Throwing his apple at her, expecting her to catch it, but instead it fell onto her lap. He picked up a pear instead. He saw the pity in her eyes. Not responding, he hoped it wasn't so.

"So who told you?"

Her heart picked up, "Told me what?"

"About when I was 14."

"No one told me anything." She glanced off to the side, only making it obvious she knew something.

"Was it my mom?" She didn't say a word. "My dad?" She picked up the apple and placed it in front of her. "So...Itachi told you."

"He did." Sasuke furrowed his brows, he didn't seem angry to her. Probably distraught as to why he'd consider telling her. He lost interest in any fruit at that point. "Don't be angry with him though. He was very angry with himself for not noticing back when it happened. And Sasuke...I'm sor-"

"I don't like pity. So please stop." Sasuke interrupted her.

Izumi gave him an apologetic smile. "Please, you think I was going to say I'm sorry to you? I feel sorry for the girl." Sasuke snorted. "Was it difficult?"

"I didn't have sex again until I was 18." Must have been terrible. "She was loose as hell though, now I have someone to compare her to." Izumi rolled her eyes. Sasuke's eyes were glazed and his body language was different. His jokes came out but without any back burn or the usual spitfire that he had. If she had to pick, she'd say that him and Fugaku were the two Uchiha she couldn't imagine being vulnerable. Fugaku was always stone faced, other than Thanksgiving and Christmas she never saw him smile. Sasuke because he always wanted to put on a hard front so that people wouldn't want to pity him.

"Does Sakura know?"

"No. And she shouldn't. She won't ever know. So don't tell her. If you tell her, hell is just around the corner."

Izumi pulled at the stem of the apple, "She deserves to know."

Sasuke was about to probably threat her not to say anything. But Sakura came into the kitchen in her night gown. Izumi would think that the two of them would be at school, but Sasuke said quote 'Why let them tell me a bunch of shit I already know?' He could never go on academic probation too, since it wasn't like he didn't turn in the work he had to do. Just didn't show up for certain classes. Sasuke shot Izumi a warning glance before accepting the kiss Sakura gave him. "Keep it PG please." Izumi mumbled.

Sakura pulled away, even if Sasuke moved forward for another kiss. "Izumi, so you know what tomorrow is right?"

"The day we can finally fuck?" Sasuke groaned when Sakura smacked him upside the head.

"Valentines Day." Izumi answered her question, ignoring Sasuke's constant movements of no whenever Izumi kept nodding yes. "So, Sasuke what are you getting Sakura? The gift of truth?"

Sasuke made a very rude gesture at her, until Sakura turned to face him and he looked away, whistling. "No, in fact, I'm getting her something else."

Sakura groaned at his grin, "Sasuke I swear if I get back and you're on the kitchen counter naked-"

"No. That's not it, and if you know that, that should be your gift to me." Izumi and Sakura rolled their eyes simultaneously. Sakura's seemed more affectionate though. Sakura faced Izumi again.

"Do you know what Itachi is getting you?" Izumi shrugged.

"No. He is a hopeless romantic though, so it'll probably be over the top." Izumi looked over at Sasuke. "It's not the gift of telling me when he was 14 though, so it couldn't be as good as what you'll actually give Sakura, right Sasuke?" Sasuke gave her the gesture to stop, but then Sakura turned.

"Okay, what are you guys talking about?" Izumi motioned for him to tell her. Sasuke sighed.

"So, Saku, remember when I told you about how I lost my virginity?" Sakura shook her head, "Me neither. Okay, so thing is when I was _14..._ I stayed after school and there was this girl," while Sasuke explained everything, Sakura's face stayed confused, but then shifted to slight anger. Izumi looked at Sasuke's face. He stayed indifferent, but Sakura seemed to know that it was a rough time. Izumi took the apple into her hand and stood.

"Where are you going?" Sakura asked when she saw her out of the corner of her eye.

"To horribly find something for Itachi. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you guys have some things to discuss." Good thing she knows better.

"We don't." They said at the same time. "You can stay," Izumi would have thought Sakura would be the one to say that, but it was Sasuke. As if she'd pass up the offer from Sasuke, she may never get it again.

* * *

Little did Izumi know, that Itachi didn't go to work that morning. But that's what he had Monsier tell her. He was working on her gift for Valentines Day. He was his own boss, remember? He rescheduled all the he had to do for the next week. Even if that added on to what he had that week, he was fine with that. This was for Izumi after all. He tapped his chin. "Go a little higher."

"Sir." Itachi turned to see Monsier enter. "Ms. Ulhias has arrived."

"She has, huh?" Itachi clapped twice, making the lights dim. "Make sure she doesn't come down here." Monsier nodded, heading off, "Okay, now go a little lower."

Itachi huffed, it still didn't look right. Itachi felt his phone vibrate, he picked it out of his back pocket and saw he received a text from Izumi. Should he just text normally, if he texted any differently, she would know he wasn't at work. Somehow he gave away everything without even doing anything. Izumi just knew him that we'll by now. Itachi contemplated answering and texting her back or not and telling her he was too busy at the time to reply. He technically is busy, but he didn't want to flat out ignore her. Itachi sighed, texting back.

 **...Hey**

 **How's work going? Is something wrong?**

 **Nothing is wrong. Just, not everything is right.**

 **Not everything is right? How do you mean?**

 **Oh, there's just something I'm working on and it doesn't look perfect to me.**

 **Well, send me a picture of it, I'm sure it looks fine.**

Itachi sweat dropped. So maybe that's not the best excuse he could've come up with. But, 2 points for trying. It took a while, but he came up with something good of a bounce back.

 **Never mind me. What are you doing? Moreover, what're you wearing? ;)**

 **You're a pervert.**

 **I know. It's a good way to pass time.**

 **I'm changing right now. I went to Sasuke's.**

 **You two are getting closer, huh?**

 **Meh. He still has to joke about vulgar things around me, but he's getting easier to talk to.**

Easier to talk to. Izumi would have to be the first girl that wasn't related to Sasuke, Sasuke's girlfriend, or someone he's related to's wife that didn't have to bend backwards just for Sasuke to say something to them that isn't sarcastic or protruding. Then again, Sasuke was always rude to Itachi's previous girlfriends and one night stands that he unfortunately walked in on (for which he said quote, 'Dammit Itachi, activate your fucking automatic locks already!') And was traumatized for a week. He wished he bleached his eyeballs, because that sight was not going away. But, Itachi has never been in love before. It's a good thing that Sasuke hasn't scared Izumi off, but Itachi doubted he could at this point. Unless he upped his stock of annoying Sasuke qualities. Which Itachi didn't think was any more possible at this point. Itachi titled his head to the side. "Go a little higher."

* * *

Izumi stood up for most of the night, bit fell asleep eventually and unfortunately, not with Itachi next to her. She texted him for a while. He told her he had to take some extra hours at work for some reason. Izumi didn't sleep that well without her favorite pillow. And also no one to joke and make her laugh herself to sleep. Something she didn't even think was possible without Itachi. She opened her eyes slowly. The room was dark, she couldn't even tell what time it was. She raised her brows when in the pitch darkness, she spotted a small letter. She rubbed her eyes and say up in the bed. Stretching her arms, and picking up the slip of paper. She knew it wasn't good to read in the dark, but she didn't feel like clapping at the moment to turn the lights on. She yawned, squinting to read in the pitch dark.

 _Dear Izumi,_

 _I returned from 'work' pretty late. And I have a surprise for you. Something to say I'm sorry for not sleeping there next to you. Because now I can't sleep without a pretty brunette named Izumi in my arms. If you're reading this, that means I'm somewhere in the house and I'm going to send you on a scavenger hunt to find me! But, I want you to have a good breakfast, so Monsier has prepared something for you! Enjoy~_

 _-Itachi_

Izumi smiled. She jumped out of bed and went to the restroom. She took a shower before going to sleep, so she'd just brush her teeth and brush out her hair. She looked over at the calendar hanging Oh so conveniently above the mirror in the restroom. The date February 14 was circled in red and pink hearts drawn inside the circle. Izumi rolled her eyes, knowing it was Itachi. She put her toothbrush down and let her hair cascade down.

Once she reached that bottom step of the stairs, she spotted red rose petals leading to the kitchen. Itachi was such a sap, really. She followed the petals to see in the kitchen, a delectable breakfast set out for her. Croissants, butter, pancakes, maple syrup, orange juice and a single candle lit, with another note beside it. She took the seat in front of the food. The note had written on the front not to read it until she finished her food. In neat handwriting that could only be her boyfriend's.

She finished the food cleaning up for Itachi's cleaning staff and opening the note with the utmost care.

 _Dear Izumi,_

 _I hope you enjoyed the breakfast. Was it good? I hope it was, because I made it myself! I just had Monsier warm it up for you. The orange juice waa poured by Monsier though...anyway, you're reading this, so you're moving on in our little game. Now that you're done eating, I'd like to pamper you a bit before we can finally wrap our arms around each other. Go to the indoor pool and you'll find a special treat, courtesy of Uchiha SPA!_

 _-Itachi_

A spa? Izumi folded the note back and walked out of the kitchen. And more rose petals leading right to the indoor pool. She hadn't really ever been there before. She always knew Itachi had it, but she never went there to swim. Itachi did tell her that he'd swim there before to clear his head. But now that he has her, he didn't need to. She smiled at the thought. She walked in, to see the place set up very similiar to a spa. Only, way nicer. How was that even possible. She walked in farther.

"Ms. Ulhias," Greta bowed to her, Izumi sweat dropped. "Would you like the hour soak, or quick dip?" Since she wanted to see Itachi as soon as possible, she said quick dip.

It was quick, but felt good as hell. She felt rejunified. After she was dressed again and dried completely. Greta gave her another note, by her secret admirer. Or if you like shorter terms, Itachi.

 _Dear Izumi,_

 _So which did you pick? Quick dip or long soak? I hope you picked quick dip, I want to see you already! Okay, now go to the makeup room we played around in before we began our little tryst. And there, Monsier will meet you there and you'll get a makeover of the ages. Not that anything could make you any more beautiful than you are now._

 _-Itachi_

She sighed happily. Blushing when Greta smirked at her. Izumi left, and this time the rose petals were in heart shapes. That must've taken a while. She walked into the room. Moreira was indeed there, aalong with three women there to transform her.

The final product of her was as usual gorgeous. Her dress was an A-Line/Princess Sweetheart Floor length Tulle prom dress with beading appliques lace sequins, lilac. Her hair waved and off to her left side. Her earrings lilac with a tint of silver. Her heels you couldn't see but they were two inch, with silver encrusted looking like vines going up and the exterior a lilac color. And her usual charm bracelet from Itachi on as her only other jewelry than her earrings. Pink lipstick, a perfect cat eye, and her eyebrows straight as Itachi's appendage when he sees her naked. She twirled a little, smiling,

"Please follow me Ms. Ulhias." Monsier outstretched his hand. Izumi took it, following him outside. Where a limo, entirely gold, was waiting for her. With Shisui next to it, holding a sign saying 'Ulhias'. He was in a tux and his hair was slicked back.

Izumi walked up to him. "Itachi forced me to stand out here for five hours, so you better make him get laid tonight."

"About that...What's he planning anyway?"

Right then, the window of the limo went down, revealing the driver to be Sasuke. "If you haven't found out by now, you don't deserve to know." Izumi rolled her eyes and got inside the limo. Shisui falling down in next to her and taking his shoes off, lifting his feet up.

"I'm not sure Itachi would appreciate your socks smell in his limo."

"He deserves it...making me wait outside for five hours without pay." Shisui grumbled.

Upon arriving to wherever, Izumi widened her eyes. What a venue, she never saw this part of Itachi's mansion. She got out of the limo and walked inside slowly. She widened her eyes. The place was turned into a winter Wonderland. Fake snow and everything. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a sign, saying 'Prom of 2017'. Izumi's eyes watered. Itachi stepped out.

A white tux, with blue snowflakes as a design across it, his hair as natural as gel could make it. He had a smile on and walked toward her with a box in his hands. Izumi looked down to see a lilac corsage. She smiled, tearing up, as he put it on her. He kissed her forehead, whispering, "Happy Valentines Day."

Izumi nodded, hugging him, "Happy Valentines Day," she wiped away a tear, "I love you."

Itachi sighed, he eyes Monsier, and he nodded, playing the slow dance music. They danced for maybe thirty minutes. Izumi still awestruck he did all this for her when she just said she never experienced a prom. They took pictures. He had her drink punch, escape prom and play pranks on teacher chaperones, which Itachi got Fugaku and Madara to play those spots. And then it came around to naming prom king and queen.

Madara tapped the mic. "This thing on?" He flipped off egg in his hair and fixed the mic, the egg being from pranks. Feedback sounded in the room, he grimaced, fixing it again. "Okay. Now it's come to the time to name prom king and queen. I'm pretty sure we know who they are but whatever. Prom Queen is...Izumi Ulhias!" Izumi was surprised that she was surprised, walking up accepting a crown made out of actually gold. It was pretty heavy. "Prom King is...Itachi Uchiha, which isn't fair since he won prom king at his actual prom.." He did, it's true. And the prom king and queen dance commenced. Izumi rested her head on his shoulder.

"I'm so surprised and happy you did all this for me."

"Yeah well, I wanted you to know what it felt like. And I wish I could've had you as a date at my real prom."

"Thank you. All I got you was a mix tape and a mural."

"That's fine. You could've gotten me dog shit and I'd be okay with it. If it's from you."

Izumi kissed him softly. So Izumi knows what a prom is, and afterwards, Itachi had her experience just what happens after prom. Let's just say, Itachi's tux and Izumi's dress were scattered on the floor of his and her bedroom.

* * *

 **Happy Valentines Day! What Izumi got Itachi is what I got my significant other, although his gift to me wasn't as bad ass as Itachi's gift to Izumi...let's just say it was made of paper...'-.-**

 **~SpaceIsTheLimit~**


End file.
